


Gemsona drabbles

by snaketrash



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), gemsona - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Genre: Character development???, It's from an rp lmao, Just to get things out, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 06:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8192942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaketrash/pseuds/snaketrash
Summary: Character development in the form of short drabbles.





	1. Apatite in the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble type thing I guess?? Not that great but w/e. Might add more drabbles about Apatite living on Earth.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A small gem finds themself caught in the rain in a strange city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A

It fell in drops. Small little things that made the ground grow a duller and darker shade. Making a soft pittering noise that seemed to soothe and agrivate them. The feeling making them jump due to the unexpected landing on the tip of their nose and the top of their head. What is this thing? Why are the humans so unaware of it? Could it be they just do not care? That could be very possible seeing as some are pulling out strange.. weapons? To ward off the dripping thing from the sky.

You're probably wondering 'if they've been on earth for thousands of years why do they not know about rain?'. Simple. They had been poofed and burried in the sand of some island. And due to their physical form being so heavily damaged before they had poofed it took them years to recover. By the time they did they had unknowingly traveled the world, been someone's favorite stone for cleansings and then. Ended up in Beach City by chance, found by Steven. But they aren't in beach city. Steven isn't here to help them understand. But. That's okay. 

They.. enjoy not knowing. Not understanding the way the Earth works and changes. It's. Exciting. It fills them will a sense of.. Life. Like they've hardly known before. They only felt this rush when they had done something behind the Diamonds backs, in secret with a few of the other gems deemed defective in the homeworld society.

Reaching out they let they rain fall to their finger tips. Brushing away the bangs covering their golden eyes Apatite frowns. It makes their hand shiny? But.. it didn't do that to the ground.. This was very strange to them. But they'll do their best to understand it. Until they do they're just going to sit here and listen to the dull drumming of the rain on the tin cover over their head. Eyes closed as a calm expression rested on their features..


	2. Nature is.. quite strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apatite finds themself lost in a small bit of woods and discovers a friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More drabbles yay!

Earth. It's still a mystery to them. But they find the cooling feeling of damp dirt under fallen leaves a delightful sensation. They sigh and take the chance to lay back on the ground, hair covering their face parting and falling away. Bright and wide with curiosity, their eyes shone. Brows raised as the watch bugs of all sizes and shapes fly by. Even lightly touch the black and yellow one that landed on their nose.

The light touches the bee gave them made the gem giggle, a small grin forming on their face as the busy little thing buzzes off. It made them feel.. nice knowing such a small insignificant life to them was so vital and treasured on this planet. With other life forms like that. Other life forms that could easily destroy-

The thought stops in their mind, eyes widening before they shut tightly. They remember. The war. Their friends..! Their captain.. Their fleet! They're all.. gone. Their fleet they.. they remember. They were shattered. Except the ones who defected.. Curling up they sigh, reaching up to wipe their face. What is..? Are these.. What Steven called tears? He had these when he was upset over one of his games.

But what of the others? Their friends and commander? It could be possible they're all shattered as well. Or back on homeworld, safe as they can possibly be. Worshipped as war heros. Or they could be stuck here. Corrupted and bubbled just like others- The sound of a twig snapping into the wet earth brings them back. Sitting up quickly they sniffle. Not bothering to wipe their tears away as they stare at the small being just feet away from them. It. Wasn't an earth creature for sure.

The coloration was too saturated with reds and browns. Little flecks of yellow and orange as well. They pause, contemplating what they should do. Should they touch it? It seems scared. Could it be a corrupted gem?

"Hello.. little friend. I will not harm you."

 They reach a hand out, eyes viable under their wet and tangled hair. The creature inches forward, giving Apatite a better look at it. Six legs, no tail, and a gem. A small one at that on the little things flank. Gently they rest a hand on the corruptions head, idly shushing it to calm them.

"Everything's okay now.. I promise."


	3. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apatite attempts to calm themself with usually gem training but it doesn't work like you think

This is wrong. All wrong they have to prove them wrong. They have to show they're strong. That they're okay. That they're not defective. Apatite sneered at the 'training dummy' holographic quartz gem, dodging the hardlight projections weapon while searching for a way to counter. An opening of any kind. A weakness. Something to use against the fake gem. Something they're better at than HER.

The sounds of grunts, and labored movements went on in the clearing. An area protected by rocks and trees. A small bit away from the city as to not cause a disturbance.

Their eyes, covered still by their faded blue bangs, focused entirely on the foe. Steadying themself as they determine the weak points. This gem, a quartz. Specifically a Jasper. Brute strength and speed are the strong suits. However most lack in defense. Especially in that of the backs and the neck. Strike those hard enough and you've won the battle. But if you fall short..

They don't have time to think of the affects that come after failing to poof a quartz. Barely dodging the thrust of a hardlight dagger Apatite yelps. Sliding under the holograms wide stance they stab their staff up and into the holographic gems back, watching it freeze and dissappear in a puff of smoke and glitter..

"I hope.. Everything turns out okay here.."


End file.
